Obsessive Love Letdown
by VesperChan
Summary: There are four acts in this play of obsession, but how many will pass before it is too late to be saved from a curse called love.


**Obsessive Love Letdown**

-

_What are you going to do when my love turns into obsession?  
What will you do when that obsession swallows you whole?  
Don't fight it, because you are mine and no one can take you away from me._

-

**Act one.**

_Phase One:_ Attraction phase.  
An instant attraction to romantic interest, usually occurring within the first few minutes of immediate urge to rush into a relationship regardless of "hooked on the look" of another, focusing on the person's physical characteristics while ignoring personality fantasies about a relationship with a love interest, assigning "magical" qualities to an object of beginnings of obsessive, controlling behaviors begin to manifest.

-

"I hate you."

Sakura paused before lowering her head and ducking around the large body that dared not stir. The soil was moist underfoot and clung to the treads of her shoes when she reached the porch. She hit the sides of her foot against the ground and shook out what she could before slipping them off completely and taking them in her hand. She didn't bother to turn around and face him because she knew he could hear her all the same.

"Don't worry Madara san, I know that well enough. I wish you and your family good night."

When Sakura got up to her second story window she drew aside the curtains and looked out towards the sidewalk where she had passed Madara. He was already gone, probably inside his house next door, no doubt. They had been neighbors ever since Sakura could remember, and at one point even childhood friends. Closing her eyes she pulled the curtain closed and sent her room into a still darkness.

Childhood friends was putting it lightly. He was practically her twin in everything she did. The adults said they were attached at the hip and would make a fine pair once they grew up. She hadn't given it much thought when she was that age, but once Madara entered middle school, two years ahead of her, she began to dread the future if it had anything to do with him. But it wasn't her fault, the blame all resided with him, since he was the one that changed first.

He never wanted to hang out with her anymore so when she went to his school to ask him about it he made fun of in front of all his friends, calling her ugly and telling her she shouldn't bother with her new make up because it just made her look worse. And the if that wasn't bad enough he would ruin her skirts and force her to go to school in pants, causing her to stick out amongst the girls who always needed someone to pick on.

Apparently she had done something horribly wrong to that guy in a past life for him to hate her without reason the way he did. And then what made it all the more worse for Sakura was the fact that he had been the closest person alive to her, the one she trusted the most and cared for above all.

The betrayal was hard to take, and none of it had to do with the fact that he now had a girlfriend that could be named bimbo of the year with her perfect hair and mile long legs. Sakura was only peeved that Madara had to show the ho off around her so much, as if to purposely make her angry. As if she would, Sakura would never be jealous of Madara Uchiha, she just hated his girlfriend for _other_ reasons.

"Who the hell cares what happens to that guy," she growled, kicking the throw pillow that had been left on the floor. "I won't bat an eye if he lives or dies."

Despite her sour mood, she was feeling childish, so she went downstairs and put in for herself some old Sailor Moon videos to watch with popcorn and soda. Her mom didn't say anything to her when she skipped out on dinner and probably wouldn't, since she was only a step mom who was new to the Haruno household.

"Sakura...." It was dark when her mom finally had the nerve to say something. "Did you skip soccer practice today?"

"So?"

"Your coach is at the door."

Sakura paused the movie and looked up, debating whether or not she should go and answer the door herself or leave it to her step mom. She decided against the last option, knowing that it would be a pain for her the next day at school if she didn't deal with it now. "Fine, I'll go see what he wants."

She didn't think she took too long, but when she got to the door, Deidara was already talking with someone over the fence. She paused to watch the exchange from behind the glass and frowned at what she saw. Of all the people that had to come out and talk to him why did it need to be Madara? She didn't wast anymore time at the door and quickly threw it open, earning the attention of the two males.

"Diedare, what are you doing here?"

The blond perked up around her. "Sakura, you look better. You didn't show up at practice today and I needed today to see what was up."

Sakura looked over the fence at Madara and he just glared back at her before turning sharply and heading back inside his house. Sakura opened the door further and invited Deidara in, determined not to stick out her tongue and act so childishly. Deidara wasted no time in slipping past her and heading up to her room, only having been over to her house once or twice before he though he was a regular guest who could do as he pleased. Sakura followed with her hands in her jean pockets, not really caring what he did. When she found him he was on her bead reading manga.

"You know Sakura, I was a bit worried about you. That neighbor of yours said you looked sick coming home and wouldn't be able to answer the freaking door, but I'm glad he was wrong. You don't look sick at all, yeah. Between you and me he just looked like a guy who had something up his ass and wanted to take it out on everyone else."

Sakura slouched against the doorframe, her unclipped hair a wavy mess down her back, free from the usual sport-friendly braid."Deidara, what is the real reason you're here? It's not rare for me to skip practice when you're working with the freshmen so you shouldn't have suspected anything."

The senior who was only a few months older than her pouted up at her, squeezing a pillow that smelled too strongly of her. "That's cold Sakura chan, real cold. You act like I never confessed to you or something. You don't hate me yet, do you?"

"Not yet." But she was getting close.

"Then it should be obvious why I'm here."

"You're going to try and rape me?" she asked, her face completely serious and unmoving. Deidara snorted in laughter and had to look away because it was just way too funny when she said stuff like that with a straight face.

"Maybe next time, sorry to disappoint."

Just then there was the sound of thunder and something soft pattering the roof. Deidara groaned from the bed and rolled off, darting to the window to see if it really was raining. He had biked over, after all, and would hate to have to brave any such storm.

"Damn, Now I'm gonna get soaked on the way home. It looks light though so it should let up in five to ten..." The blond's words trailed off and his eyes drifted away from the sky to something more level. He didn't step away from the window until Sakura asked him about it.

"What are you looking at? There shouldn't be anything over there."

She took a few steeps towards her window to try and get a look at whatever it was he was staring at be he quickly closed the curtain and turned on her, grabbing her head in his arms and surprising her with tickles down the back and a 'made you look!' in her ear. Sakura struggled, squirming and cursing him for being so much taller than her like every other human seemed to be. She was just _barely_ 5'4'' after all.

Across the fence in the guest room of his own house Madara gripped the fabric of his curtains in one hand, a smashed lamp scattered at his feet as he listened to Sakura's choked laughs from within her room... laughs caused by another guy.

It wasn't even two days that passed before Sakura was visiting Deidara in the hospital due to some stupid mistake he made one night in the rain involving a car that got away and too much light in the face.

"What an incredible baka," she sighed to herself, leaving the hospital alone once visitor hours were over. Sakura crossed the street and pulled her jacket closer, hating how cold spring had to be. She knew Deidara was watching her from the windows, so she hurried to get out of view, hoping he didn't get it into his head that she liked him as anything more than a friend.

Outside her house she could see Madara in the backyard with that girlfriend of his. They weren't close or anything but once he caught sight of her he smirked and grabbed the ho from around the waist and pressed her close. His red stained eyes never left her wet green ones as she turned quickly and ran inside her house, slamming the door behind her, cursing herself for crying in front of him. Now he would know....know that she-.

Voices come from downstairs. "Oh Madara, did something happen to Sakura? She was just...oh yes, please do."

Once she understood Sakura jumped up to lock her door but was too late. His foot was already in the open space and he wouldn't be moving it anytime soon. Sakura looked up and saw his whole frame swallow up the light that should have been in between the cracks. He was dark and shadowed but those ungodly red eyes of his shone ever brighter.

"Go away!" she hissed and he just shoved his way in, taking her wrists in his hands and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Why were you crying Sakura?" His lips were against her ear and she could _feel_ his voice, smooth and damned.

"None of your business."

His grip tightened and she squeaked. "Sakura..." A warning.

"Deidara was hurt," she lied, not ready to give up her pride.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. Tell me the truth. Tell me what I want to hear."

"I hate you."

He frowned against her cheek, closing his eyes and inhaling. God, she smelled too sweet. "Don't try that anymore. I have a right to know what you really think about me...so say it and don't you dare lie about it again, cause I'll know, Sakura."

"It's true...I hate you every time I see you with her. I hate you in the morning when you're not there to play with me anymore, I hate you all day long when I can't call you to talk about something retarded and stupid. I hate you at night when you are gone to God knows where. I hate you all for it Madara Uchiha because I loved you ever since we were kids and I can't seem to get away from it. I hate you for keeping me like this, I wanna move on! I-"

He kissed her, releasing her wrists and taking her body into his arms in an embrace that felt like dove feathers, too soft for a demon. Her eyes grew wide at first and then fuzzy as more tears fell. She was puddy in his hands and they both knew it.

"Don't move on, Sakura. I'll love you. I'll love you forever. I'll be the only one so don't love anyone else but me."

-

**Act Two**

_Phase two_: Anxious phase

This phase is considered a relational turning point, which usually occurs after a commitment has been made between both parties. Sometimes, however, the relationally dependent person will enter into this phase without the presence of a commitment. The relation can be severed here, resulting in a depressing time for the controlling party. If not severed by this time, psychological help will be required. This happens when the afflicted person creates the illusion of intimacy, regardless of the other person's true feelings.

The second phase of ORP behaviors can include:Unfounded thoughts of infidelity on the part of a partner and demanding accountability for normal daily overwhelming fear of abandonment, including baseless thoughts of a partner walking out on the relationship in favor of another need to constantly be in contact with a love interest via phone, email or in feelings of mistrust begin to emerge, causing depression, resentment and relational continuation and escalation of obsessive, controlling the other partner doesn't and shouldn't need to contact, meet, bond and/or speak with reactions (verbal and physical) directed to the loved one and/or to oneself if the controlled person starts denying the obsessive demands.

-

Oh

My

God

"....."

Sakura blushed and looked away from the window, turning her back towards it so he wouldn't see her red face. She could hear him laughing though, and felt stupid for her actions. Weird seeing as how _he_ was the one standing in his birthday suite in front of her. Sure the window stopped somewhere but it was a really low somewhere for someone like Sakura who still had virgin eyes.

"Turn around before the neighbors see you!"

"You want to see the backside, neighbor?" he teased, coxing his head to the side.

Sakura groaned falling to the ground under the window so she couldn't see, even if she wanted to. "I'm not going to look at you until you put something on, Madara."

Something in her pocket buzzed and she pulled out her phone to see she had a text from someone. She flipped her cell opened before thinking and choked, dropping the device on the carpet, her hands shaking from the shock. She had forgotten Madara had her number and could send picture texts. She heard her step mom moving around downstairs and quickly erased the photo that would have sold for millions on ebay as well as land her in jain for underage sexting.

It had been a week and four days since Sakura and Madara had made the commitment and started going out. She still sometimes couldn't believe it was all happening to her and would often, when left alone, wonder if he was just pranking her. If he was, she was happy while it lasted and if not, she was even happier. She _had_ loved him ever since she could remember.

"Alrigh, alright you win Sakura I'm decent, will you look up now."

"Promise?

"I swear on watermelons."

"You hate those!"

"Yeah, but they are your favorite so it should count."

Sakura felt her cheeks flush when she realized that he remembered something so insignificant about her. It had been years since the two of them had spend summer under the fireworks with her favorite fruit, so she was stunned that he still remembered. Slowly she peeked up and saw that he stood further away from the window in loose jeans and was in the process of pulling on a plain white tee. His long midnight colored hair was still damp with droplets that clung to the tips of his spikes.

Sakura decided that adult Madara looked good right after a shower........_really_ good.

"Hold on, I'm coming over Sakura."

"Eh..." then his words clicked. "What? Why-holy cow don't jump!" Sakura quickly was on her feet, pulling the glass up all the way just in time to be caught in the chest by her boyfriend who-_apparently_- was pretty good a jumping great lengths.

"Hello Sakura."

"Get off me you fat cow, God I think you busted my freaking lung." He snickered at her comment and crawled off backwards with a seemingly reluctant attitude. She groaned in pain feeling her ribs. They were sure to be bruised in the morning. "What the hell are you doing in my room, Madara?"

He pulled her up and dragged her to his chest, probably popping the other lung that wasn't destroyed during his landing with a deadly bear hug. And it didn't help that he was laughing into her hair at how cute she was when she yelled at him. Sakura reached out and pinched him a few times before he let her go just in time to hear her step mom call up to her from downstairs. When she didn't reply the sound of her designer high heels on wood echoed upwards towards her room. Of course Sakura panicked when she remembered what kind of position she was in and _who_ she was in that position with.

She was screwed.

The knob turned slower the normal after a quick knock and there was the stepmother, sticking her head in to find the pink haired girl on her bed, reading something that looked like it was for school. "Sakura dear, I am going out tonight with a few friends and won't be back till late, don't stay up too late, dear."

"I won't," Sakura replied without looking away from her book, waiting for the sound of her door closing before she let herself breath easily again. There was a bump and something that sounded like a muffled choke before Sakura slid her closet doors aside and let her boyfriend stumble out.

"How many shoes do you need, woman?"

"Shut up, I'm female, remember?"

Madara kicked the pumps that has tumbled out after him back into the closet and shut the door before they could roll free once more. Moving slowly he turned his head under his shoulder and started-_leered_-at her from under his arm. Sakura blushed at his expression and turned away.

"You heard what you mom said didn't you?" He sounded different from before and Sakura could guess what had brought about that change. Before she could warn him not to get his hopes up he was on her, folding her in his arms and carrying her back to her bed where she had just been.

"Madara!" she gasped, feeling his hands grip her in places they shouldn't.

"I'm not leaving you tonight." His voice was a physical purr of velvet on her neck. She couldn't help but groan and purr against his touches. She had never really had a boyfriend before, never being able to detach herself from her love/hate relationship with Madara, so all these feelings and experiences were wildly new for her. The heat that rose up in her belly and dipped lower was something totally alien in nature, but to be sure, it wasn't unpleasant or unwelcome.

Madara removed his lips from her neck and moved back to take her in, noticing her arms were limp and her hands unoccupied. He was someone who was a bit more experienced in the realms of physical attraction, (though he had made sure to save himself for his Sakura), so he wasn't as hot and bothered as her. Though, to be honest, if he had done this with any other girl he wouldn't have been as hard as he now was. Sakura excited and made him alive more than anyone and he knew there was a reason for that.

"Here, love." He took her hand and kissed the palm before guiding it to that sacred spot between his legs, instructing her on how to grab him through his pants. He jumped a bit when she felt the form of it and grasped as much as she could. He almost bucked into her hand, feeling like the sun had just exploded inside of him. His hands shook like crazy over hers and before he knew what he was doing he was fumbling with the button and zipper, frantic to get it down.

"Madara, what do I need to do now?" she asked looking up and him as he knelt over her. When he didn't reply she removed her hands and pushed herself up into a kneeling position in front of him before taking hold of his pants again. She moved his hands away because the were no use and un-did the zipper herself. The sound made him grip her shoulders to steady himself as stars spun behind his eyes with dizzying delight. Sakura didn't know if what she was doing was right, but she had seen enough smut in her manga to know she was on the right track. Still she was still such a virgin this was all so...so...

"Sakura," he moaned into her neck, his head dipping down to pour steamy hot breaths over her skin. His tongue flickered out and wetted a spot he favored before sucking. She didn't think it would be that big a deal when she heard/watched/read about it, but when Madara did anything to her it was maddening. It wasn't even funny how sensitive she was.

Slowly, hesitantly, she pressed her hand inside his pants, finding it hard since he was obviously perked and ready for seeding to say the least. His boxers were thin and she could feel most everything when she grabbed him, an action that did result in him bucking into her hand this time. He lifted his head to her ear and whispered something; instructions.

She was just about to follow those instruction when her phone went off, wild from where she had dropped it on the floor. She made no move to get it at first, but when she felt how loose Madara's grip on her shoulders was she got up to silence it. He was not happy with the departure and almost fell over from the loss in his pants. He groaned loudly and Sakura blushed, now out of the heat and thinking a bit more clearly.

Ino was calling her, or sending a text message was more like it. Apparently Sakura had forgotten about the slumber party she had promised her friend that night and was already really late. She had totally forgotten about her plans with her best friend for that night and turned to her boyfriend in panic. Madara was on his side looking up at her when she turned to him but perked up when he saw her face.

"What's wrong, love?" He sat up and zipped up his pants, the bulge still mostly there.

She felt awful. "Madara I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere."

His concern expression was gone, replaced with one of anger. "Didn't I tell you I was going to stay with you tonight? You can't go out."

"I know, but I forgot about some plans I had with my friend and I can't let it go. I'm sorry but its just this once. Please I need to go."

Madara stood up and crossed the room over to where she stood, taking her arms in his hands and looking down into her eyes. "Is this because of me? Is this because I was going too fast. Sakura, love, I'm sorry but we don't need to be so intimate tonight. I can wait but please don't leave my side tonight. I promised you."

Sakura closed her eyes and growled when he kissed her neck, hating how he could stir up embers in her belly. "I can't Madara. A promise is a promise and it's only for tonight. You won't break up with me so there will be other times, won't there?"

_'Please say there will be!'_

He didn't say anything for a while, just leaned on her neck, pouting like a child. "You would rather spend you time with her than with me?"

"No! It's just...uggh, I told you it was a promise. Now I have to go."

She broke away from him and headed away, out of her room and down the stairs where the bag she had prepared two days ago still waited. Before she could reach it Madara was there, holding it for her with the keys to his car in hand. She asked him what he was doing and he just told her it would be faster if he drove her there himself, since a bus was _not_ the way his girlfriend was taken from place to place.

She though he was being sweet, but soon she realized that he was just being Madara, getting lost on purpose and taking an extra half hour to get to where she needed to be, making her twice as late. She thought he was just being that way because he wanted her to stay with him, but that was only half the reason. He was sowing seeds of resentment between the two friends and today was only the first of many efforts.

In another four weeks he watched Sakura run into her room, drop to her bed and sob like crazy for the broken friendship that had become what it was for reasons she couldn't tell. She never thought rumors and honest accidents would put such a rift between the two of them. Being late to the slumber party was the first thing, then Ino started to think Sakura was seeing Sasuke secretly, something that was only true because Sasuke delivered messages for Madara when a phone wouldn't suffice. Then there were things the whole school know about Ino that only Sakura would know about the blond. Ino only had Sakura to suspect and hate after that.

Madara picked her up and set her in his lap, letting her cry on his shoulder. He wiped a few tears away but for the most part let them fall. "Please don't cry for her. Don't cry for anyone but me, because I'm the only one who truly loves you. I'm the only one who will be here with you forever. _I'm the only one who really matters_."

-

**Act Three**

_Phase three_: Obsessive phase

This particular phase represents the rapid escalation of this unhealthy attachment style. It is at this point that obsessive, controlling behaviors reach critical mass, ultimately overwhelming the RD person's life. It is also at this point that the person being controlled begins to pull back and ultimately, severs the relationship. In short, Phase Three is characterized by a total loss of control on the part of the RD person, resulting from extreme anxiety. Usually, the following characteristics are apparent during the third phase of ORP.

The onset of "tunnel vision," meaning that the relationally dependent person cannot stop thinking about a love interest and required his or her constant , compulsive behaviors, including rapid telephone calls to love interest's place of residence or accusations of "cheating" due to extreme anxiety."Drive-bys" around a love interest's home or place of employment, with the goal of assuring that the person is at where "he or she is supposed to be."Physical or electronic monitoring activities, following a love interest's whereabouts throughout the course of a day to discover daily control tactics, including questioning a love interest's commitment to the relationship (guilt trips) with the goal of manipulating a love interest into providing more attention.

-

Like his first three marriages, Mr. Haruno's forth marriage was hitting that point right before it exploded and Sakura was taking a heavy blow from the separation. In the past it had always been Ino who she could go to, but now with her friendship being the way it was, she found herself spending more and more nights with Madara-who was a gentleman about the whole matter and hadn't touched her inappropriately... yet. The key word being **yet**.

It was the week after her eighteenth birthday when she stayed up to play poker with Madara over M&M mint chocolates instead of poker chips. So far Sakura was doing poorly and was fast running out of treats-partly because she couldn't help but eat them.

"You cheat."

"How so, love?"

"You know I'm hungry and you use chocolate for the chips."

"I'll take something else from you if you loose this time."

She looked up at him discouragingly. When he said something like that he could mean anything. "Like what?"

He replied without looking up. "Your signature."

In the background a song by the Killers played. She gave him an odd look over her cards but didn't question him at first. She gave herself a few minuets to think it and ponder just what he could do with her signature. For all she knew he was probably planning on making her his slave for life or something perverted like that.

"What will you do with it?" she asked, her voice tickling in his ears like swan feathers.

Without answering her Madara threw down his cards, revealing a perfect royal flush. Sakura dropped her cards with a groan, knowing that her pitiful suite of pairs was no match. She had lost and she had lost broke, meaning grief or no grief he was getting her signature. She saw his devil like smile curl into something more impish and childish as he sat up away from the table and pulled something from his back pocket. Sakura wondered how he could fit anything in jeans so tight, even if it was only some folded paper.

"Sign right here love, right on the dotted line." His hand was blocking out most of the paper so she couldn't read anything.

"What am I signing away here?" she asked, doing as he asked, not liking it one bit.

He waited till she was done before pulling his hand away to expose the legal writings of a marriage certificate. "You're eighteen now aren't you, so your parents can't say anything about it seeing as how you are recognized as a adult by the law. Once I send this in we'll be husband and wife."

Sakura let the black pen fall from her limp fingers, her face draining of all color. She looked up to his dancing red eyes and felt her stomach fall away from her about a thousand feet. How could he take something like this so....so...passively?! Marriage wasn't a game and she was just barely eighteen! Without a word she stood up and left the was quick to chase.

"Sakura...? Sakura where are you going? Wait up!" He grabbed her and stopped her in the hall. "Sakura, what's the matter with you?

"Me? What's the matter with _you_! How could you do something like that to me without my permission?"

He looked confused and a bit taken aback. "Are you angry?"

"Yes I'm angry!"

"Why?" If someone had told them the blew off both their arms for fun Madara's expression wouldn't have been any different. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. But it's just...."

"If you love me then what's so wrong with marriage? If you really love me why don't you want to be with me the rest of my life, of our lives?"

Sakura looked away with a frown, displeased with the way his voice had risen and taken a offended tone, like she was the bad guy and he was the innocent victim. He really didn't see the harm in what he just did?

"Madara, I love you, really I do, but what about in ten years, twenty years? I've only been going out with you for more than two months and yet you think you know the future. What if you fall in love with someone else or what if our feelings change? What happens then? I don't want to go through a messy divorce like the ones my dad goes through all the time."

"I'm not going to change Sakura. I've never loved anyone other than you and never will. It's only you I can be with...y-you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to notice me and love me. I couldn't do-"

Sakura held a hand over his mouth and stopped him short. "Excuse me? How long you were _waiting_ for me? In case you haven't forgotten, I live next door to you and I've seen your bimbo girlfriends come over to crash. You never waited for me, you drove me away!"

Madara was oddly silent in front of her, looking for something to say when she steeped around him and fled down the stairs, heading for the front door.

"Sakura, wait!"

"No, Madara, I'm not going to hear it..." She stopped to turn around. "Not until you get rid of that thing. I refuse to be tied down like that."

He heard the door slam and cursed at himself and then he cursed at the woman he used to fake date. That trash's only purpose was to make Sakura jealous and provoke her into doing or saying something towards him. There was never any love or heat between them, that was only for Sakura. And he could understand why Sakura was afraid of tying the knot because of her father, but he wouldn't turn out to be anything like that man. Sakura was his everything, his world. He would never do anything to hurt her that wasn't somehow actually protecting her.

That's how it was once she started to become obviously pretty, when middle school came around. The other guys would look at Sakura and see a pair of nice legs and developing boobs, while Madara knew and saw her for what she really was. The teasing and bullying and spreading of rumors was only to protect her from wolves that had no other intention other than getting her in their pants. Aside from that, she belonged to him and needed to stay that way. No way in hell was another man having her!

Shouting something to the walls he grabbed a jacket from his closet and stuffed the paper in the largest pocket before running out after Sakura. He knew she wasn't going to go home, and Ino's place was out of the questions, so his best bet was the mall where she liked to hang out and kill time.

He found her a half hour later outside the gaming shop, something that looked like a half eaten pretzel in her hands. She looked up at him coming towards her and made no move to run. Sakura only looked away and ripped another wad off her pretzel to chew.

"Sakura I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Sakuraaaaaa." It sounded like a whine.

She huffed and looked up at him. "You know, I might have considered it, like really considered it if you hadn't tricked me like that. You know how pissed off I am right now?"

Madara didn't say anything but pulled out the cause of their argument and handed it to her. She looked up confused and he smiled. "If you are unhappy I am unhappy. You know it's not legal till the city gets it in the mail or whatever, so keep a hold on it till you feel like sending it in, whenever that is. I'll wait, even if it's twenty years."

She paused. "What if it was twenty one years?"

He grinned looking over his shoulder. "Maybe then I would start to complain or look for another-OW! I'm kidding, jeez!"

She grabbed a hold of his arm and hugged it, breathing deep the sent of his jacket and hair. "You had better be. You can't love anyone other than me, cause you are mine, Madara."

"And you are mine, Sakura."

That night when Sakura got home her parents were still fighting, so she fell asleep on the couch watching anime shoes with Madara sometime around three in the morning. She slept like a log all through the next day, even when her phone went off with a text. Not wanting to wake her, Madara answered her cell for her and frowned at the message. It was from that blond barbie doll of a coach he had seen over at her house. The one he had hit with his car... on purpose.

_From Deidara_  
_Sakura,you free 2day. I'm at the Domo park and wanted 2 talk. :)_

Madara looked over at a sleeping Sakura and felt his gut roll with venom. She looked so precious and sweet and perfect when she was asleep on his couch and he was never in a million years giving that up to someone like this Deidara guy. He quickly sent a reply text and headed out the door.

_From Sakura_  
_Ok I'll see u soon wait 4 me ^_^ _

-

**Act Four**

_Phase four_: Destructive phase

This is the final phase of Obsessive Relational Progression. It represents the destruction of the relationship, due to phase three behaviors, which have caused a love interest to understandably flee. For a variety of reasons, this is considered the most dangerous of the four phases, because the RD person suddenly plummets into a deep depression due to the collapse of the relationship. Here are some of the more common behaviors that are exhibited during phase four of ORP:

Overwhelming feelings of depression (feeling "empty" inside). A sudden loss of self-esteem, due to the collapse of the feelings of self-blame and at times, , rage and a desire to seek revenge against a love interest for breaking off the that the relationship has ended and attempting to "win a loved one back" by making promises to "change".The use of drugs, alcohol, food or sex to "medicate" the emotional pain.

-

It was several weeks before the body was recovered, and when it was, it was so marred that it took another few days to identify the remains. Sakura attended the funeral with Madara and then readied herself the her weeding three months later. Over the corse of their marriage there were three other such occurrences, with only one ever ending up being reported. There was that young blond friend, Naruto, the wannabe artist/gangbanger named Sasori and then that other crazy nut of a man, Hidan. None of them ever lived to lust after his treasure another day.

"Madara, where are you going?" Sakura asked, her eyes fluttering open and her hands going to the swell of her stomach.

Her lover stopped tying his boots and leaned over the bed to hold her and kiss her once, twice, thrice before detaching himself. "I'm just going out to run a little errand. I'll be back before you know it so get your sleep and rest easy, love."

She nodded and dozed off once more, leaving him to his lacing. It was cold out. Being mid december there was a taste of snow in the air when you breathed in too deeply and a nip to your nose if you didn't cover up properly. Good thing for Madara he was tightly bundled.

He found his man alone somewhere near the interstate, taking a walk along the faded paths that were torn up and covered with rebellious growth. Idate didn't hear much as Madara approached him, but there were words whispered for sure.

_'She's mine you bastard and don't you dare think about taking her away from me.'_

The act was clean and perfect. Just a slight pressure to the back of the neck and he fell like a formless mass in the grass. Madara made sure to choke a liter of booze down the dead man's throat before tossing him down by the waters under the I-10 bridge. When he was found by the Uchiha police force they would smell the booze, know he was unemployed and assume the rest. They probably wouldn't even suspect a murder, and that's how he liked it.

"Because she's mine."

When he was back home he made a bee line for that bathroom and hurried to shed himself of anything that could link him to something less than respectable in the presence of his lover. It irked him sometimes how perfect she was compared to him. Over the years she had become more feminine and genteel. The perfect lady if ever there was one, while he had become a murder times four...no, five now.

"Madara, is that you?"

He smelt eggs and bacon from the kitchen and assumed that was thanks to her. "I'm just washing up, love. Be out soon."

"Hurry before your breakfast gets too cold."

Madara dried off his face and smiled to himself, despite his self disgust. Her voice was sending shivers down his spine and filling up his stomach with a thousand different butterflies. Even after two years of marriage she could still make him feel like a school boy and...

He groaned and loosened the number on his belt, frustrated that he had, once again, gone hard as a steel pipe just at the sound of her voice. Somehow it had gotten worse once she started to show in the pregnancy. She just had that sort of glow that made him want to do....certain....things....he really should not be doing. He wondered if there were other nuts out there with pregnancy fetishes.

"Come and get it!"

"Bad mental picture," he muttered to himself walking into the kitchen and diving for the seat before she could see his lower half. She turned and smiled at him, making it worse, before bringing over the breakfast plates, one for him and one for her.

"Was it work?" she asked, sitting herself down awkwardly.

"Yes, a bit of it, but don't worry, you have me to yourself for the rest of the day, love." He reached forward and took her hand, kissing the palm.

She laughed, her voice like bells before pulling away to eat. He did the same and pulled out the paper to read while she went for seconds, having to feed two instead of one. He skimmed a few articles, not really caring for any of them till a familiar name turned up. A prostitute that had been missing for over two years was found...or at least her bones were, somewhere on the other side of town under a gas station that was being torn down. Something about the day of the suggested death did a number on his stomach. That and the fact that this prostitute was the one he had hired so long ago to make Sakura jealous as his fake girlfriend.

"Madara?" He looked up to see Sakura staring at him with a cold expression before turning away. She filled a glass with water and smiled at him, forcing it. "Y-You should get some coffee while it is still warm, kay?"

"Mmm, yeah, thanks."

When he got back, the newspaper was gone, stuffed in the garbage can.

-

-

-

* * *

I made it in time! This is for the UchihaSakura contest over at SpringFlameFC. I'm just so glad I got this done in time, I don't care if it places or anything anymore. (Passes out)

_**Please review.**_


End file.
